A new life
by LucyTozier
Summary: When Amu was younger she was cursed. The next boy she fell in love with would die. She promised to hgerself that she would never love anyone again. For years Amu has managed to stay true to that promise until she met Ikuto. Will she able to keep herself from falling in love? Will she be able to break the curse?


**This is my fifth story and I hope you like it! :-D**

"Do you love me?" Amu asked him.

Tadase slowly turned around and looked at her. She nervously took a step back when she saw the hatred in his eyes.

"No," he whispered softly. "I've hated you all my life!"

"Ta-Tadase-kun!"

Amu could feel the tears gushing out of her eyes. She watched a tear slide down her cheek and fall, leaving a splatter on the sidewalk.

"In fact I hate you so much I'm going to do something horrible to you," Tadase told her. "I am going to watch you for the rest of my life and when you fall in love again I will know. I will find that person and kill him. I promise you that I will kill the next person you fall in love with."

"What?" Amu said. "I don't understand. I don't think you will waste your life watching me."

"I will," Tadase declared. "The person you fall in love with will die."

Tadase grinned evilly before turning around and leaving. Amu fell to the ground in despair and curled herself in tom a ball. She rocked back and forth, crying.

** AMUTOAMUTOAMUTO AMUTOAMUTOAMUTO AMUTOAMUTOAMUTO AMUTOAMUTOAMUTO **

**4 years later…**

Amu stared at the door of her new school. She had to admit to herself that she was very nervous.

_Remember, no looking at any boys._

Ever since the day Tadase rejected her Amu had kept herself away from boys and isolated herself. She only had two friends and barely ever talked to anyone. Especially boys. She didn't want to kill anyone. But now she was at a new school and she didn't know anyone. She was going to have to talk. Maybe she could make a couple of friends and everything would be like it used to. Amu nodded to herself and opened the door confidently. She marched inside and found her classroom. She paused at the door again and all her confidence melted away and she was just Amu. She was a scared, alone, and sad little girl who just wanted her life to be nice again. One tear and then another glided down her cheek.

"are you OK?" a voice asked her.

Amu whirled around and found herself facing a boy. She blushed as soon as she looked at him. He was so cute! His hair and eyes were dark blue. He was skinny and tall. So much taller than her. She looked up at his face and stared at him.

"Were you crying?" he asked.

She shook her head quickly.

"I saw some tears!"

He pointed accusingly at her cheeks. She touched them and noticed they were very wet.

"I was not crying!" she retorted.

She stuck out her tongue and turned around. Should she open the door? Of course she would! That boy made her forget what she was nervous about. She felt confident and reckless.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Something you don't need to know," she answered, still not looking at him.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"Why would I want to know your name?"

"Because we are in the same class. If you don't know my name what are you going to call me?"

"I'm not going to talk to you. Now stop bothering me!"

Amu opened the door and stomped inside. She froze when she was about 5 feet away from the door. Everyone was staring at her. She blushed and found a desk near the back of the room. She sat down and looked at the other students. There was a tall girl with blonde hair and a short girl with blonde hair. They both looked like nice people. Sort of. There was another girl with brownish-reddish hair and a boy with sparkling green eyes. There were two other boys. One with long hair and the other had glasses. Her class was small! There were a few empty desks but not that many. It was early and not everyone had arrived but she was sure that not man y other people would come. She was so busy thinking about this that she didn't notice her classmates walking up to her desk until one of them spoke.

"Hi! My name is Utau. This is my stupid brother, Ikuto, and my boyfriend, Kukai. These other people are Rima, Yaya, Kairi, and Nagihiko."

Amu nodded and smiled. Then she thought about what she said and pointed at Ikuto.

"Wait! That's your brother?" she exclaimed.

Utau smiled and nodded.

"Hey!" Kukai yelled. "You never told us your name."

"My name is Amu."

"So you tell him your name but you don't tell me. That's so mean!" a voice near her ear whis pered.

Amu jumped away from him.

"Get away from me!"

"Ikuto!" Utau screamed as three other students walked in.

They paused for a second before continuing their conversation.

"That girl is crazy," one girl whispered.

"Crazy but hot," a boy said.

"Yeah," another boy agreed.

Kukai glared at them and walked towards them.

"What did you say about my girlfriend?" he demanded.

The boys looked so scared! Amu was certain that everyone would be terrified if Kukai looked at them like that. It seemed like he was about to kill them!

"Um..um..nothing," one of the boys mumbled.

"Mhm. It sure didn't sound like nothing!" Kukai yelled.

Amu looked away. She didn't want to see someone getting killed. She was to young. I t would probably ruin her childhood or was it teenagehood? Instead she turned to Utau to see her reaction. Utau was smiling! Did she want the boys to get hurt?

"I would do that for you," Ikuto whispered to her.

Amu glared at him and kicked him as hard as he could.

"Hey!" Ikuto whined. "Why did you do that?"

Amu smiled smugly and ignored him.

"I'll get you back later," she heard him mutter.

What would he do? Probably nothing but who knows? That Ikuto was so annoying! Amu looked at the door. Where was the teacher? He was at least 30 minutes late! She watched the clock as the minutes went by. 10 minutes later someone ran in.

"I'm so sorry," they gasped.

Everyone stared at the teacher.

"I got up late today and…"

Kukai stared to laugh and pretty soon everyone else was laughing too. Even the teacher laughed. Soon Kukai fell out of his chair and started rolling on the floor. He couldn't stop laughing! Everyone laughed even harder. After wasting twenty more minutes of class they finally calmed down.

"Isn't there a new student today?" the teacher asked.

_Oh no! He is talking about me!_

"Hinamori Amu, please come up here."

Amu stood up and walked to the front of the class. She faced the students and waited.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself," the teacher suggested.

"I'm Amu and I just moved here a few weeks ago."

She stopped talking and stared at her feet.

"HA! She is shy!" Kukai shouted. "That's so funny!"

Then he started laughing again. Amu glared at him.

"It isn't funny and I am not shy!"

The teacher stared at us.

"Are you two dating?"

"WHAT!" Utau yelled.

"Just Kidding!" the teacher said.

The class started laughing again. That's how they spent the rest of class. They learned… NOTHING! Then it was time for lunch! Amu walked ti the cafeteria with her lunch bag. She walked in and looked for a empty table.

"Hey! Hinamori!" a boy in her class yelled. "Sit with me!"

"No!" Utau shouted. "Sit with us!"

Amu decided to ignore them both and sat at an empty table. Utau stomped over and sat down next to Amu.

"Hey! You guys come over here!" she growled at her friends.

Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, and Kukai came walked to the table and sat down. Ikuto stayed where he was.

"You too, Ikuto!" Utau screamed.

Ikuto slowly walked up and carelessly walked to the table. He didn't sit down.

"Yes? What would you like?" he asked.

Utau glared at him and pointed at the seat next to Amu.

"Sit there," she ordered.

Ikuto stared at the seat. He pointed at the sat and looked at Utau.

"Sit here?"

"YES!" Utau yelled. "NOW!"

Ikuto sat down and looked at everyone sitting at the table. Amu stared at Ikuto and thought about what he said before. What would he do to get her back? She didn't know and she didn't really care. Ikuto looked at her and noticed she was staring.

"Yes, I know I'm beautiful but is it really necessary to stare at me for so long?"

"I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at the wall behind you. It looks much better than you do."

"LOOK, IKUTO!" Kukai yelled. " There is a picture of you on the wall!"

Ikuto turned his head and looked at the wall. There was no picture of him so he glared at Kukai.

"Where is it?"

Kukai stuck out his tongue.

"Made ya look! Made ya look!" he gloated.

Ikuto frowned.

I thought only little kids did that nowadays. Are you a… HEY! Amu! Is that a spider on your head?!"

Amu rolled her eyes.

"Are you so stupid that you think I'm going to fall for _that_?"

Utau looked up and stared at Amu's head.

"No," Utau said slowly. "There really is something on your head."

Amu slowly raised her hand and patted her head, searching for anything different. When she felt something small she screamed.

"Ikuto, get it off me!" she yelled.

Of course, Ikuto didn't move and just laughed.

"IKUTO!"

"Ok, ok. I'll take it off."

Ikuto leaned closer to her and plucked the thing off her head. He put it on the table and Amu stared at it. She picked up her fork and pocked it. It didn't do anything. It was fake! Amu looked at Ikuto and then slowly looked down at the thing and then back at Ikuto.

"It's fake, you put it there!" she yelled.

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"You're such a little kid. Nobody does those kinds of things now. It's so old. Don't act so stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" she screamed. "And you did it! I know you did. Nobody else is that mean or stupid. Nobody else except Ta,.."

Amu froze and looked down. She was about to cry. Soon tears would be spilling down her cheeks and she would be so embarrassed. She couldn't let that happen! She stood quickly.

"I need to go."

She left without looking at them.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she whispered to herself. "How could I forget all about that and start talking to them and now soon they'll…"

"Forget about what?"

Amu screamed and started running.

"Hey! Wait! I'm sorry I scared you!"

Amu stopped and turned around. It was Ikuto.

"So, are you going to tell me what you forgot?" he asked. "Maybe I can help you."

Amu shook her head and watched him. She turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry!" Ikuto called.

Amu stopped and turned around. He wasn't smirking or trying to trick her. He actually looked concerned.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I was trying to get you back. I don't even remember what you did. I didn't know it would affect you so much."

Amu stared at him for a few seconds before realizing he was talking to her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Stupid, stupid," Ikuto said. "Now I won't tell you. You'll never know.

With that he turned around and left. Amu stared at his back and smiled. Maybe her life wouldn't be so bad.

**Please review!**


End file.
